Where is my Elsa?
by Buttons Can't Fly
Summary: When Elsa and Hans are little, they pledge their love for each other and promise to marry when they are older. But Hans is sent back to the Southern Isles, and Elsa is forced to lock herself away due to Anna's little 'accident'. Hans returns and tries to marry Anna, hurting Elsa deeply. When Elsa flees, Hans must go after the Queen and try and find his little Princess locked inside
1. Prologue

_Where is my Elsa?_

_Prologue_

'One day, Elsa, one day when we're all grown up I'll make you my Queen.'

Elsa laughed. 'Silly Hans. You can't make me your Queen.'

'Why not?' He pouted at his friend.

'Because, I'm the heir; not you. So that means that I'll make you my King instead.'

'Smarty-pants.' He grinned. 'But one day, we'll be a family, right?'

'Right. We'll be a happy family, and rule Arendelle, and we can do anything we want. One day...' Elsa sighed wistfully. She laced her fingers through the young Prince's and smiled.

{xxx}

'Hello my beautiful Princess.' Hans kissed Elsa on the cheek.

'Hi there my Prince-Charming.' Elsa giggled.

'Happy birthday!' He handed Elsa a small white box, wrapped in blue ribbon.

'What is it?' Elsa blushed.

'Open it and find out!'

Elsa carefully unravelled the ribbon, and took off the lid. Her eyes lit up, she took out a some jewellery. She handed the necklace to Hans and moved her plait to the side, he put the necklace on her.

'It's beautiful! Thank you!' Also in the box, was a matching bracelet, she put it on and hugged Hans.

'I love them!'

He smiled at the beaming Princess. 'Now, I have some news... I have to move back to the Southern Isles.'

'What?' Elsa's eyes filled with sadness, and she frowned in dismay. 'Why?'

'I don't know, request of my father. I suppose he wants to train me up as a Prince, 'cause let's face it... I don't act like one!' He laughed, and Elsa gave a weak smile. 'But before I go, I want to make a promise to you.'

He pulled something out of his pocket and knelt down on one knee.

'I, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, love you Princess Elsa of Arendelle. And even though we are very young, I have known that I've loved you for years. With this ring, I promise that I will return some day when we are grown, and I will marry you. And we will have our happy life that we long for. So, Elsa, will you marry me?'

'Oh Hans, of course I will! I'll be waiting for you to return for every minute of every day.'

And although Hans and Elsa were still children, they knew their love for each other was undoubtedly real. Hans slid the ring onto Elsa's slender finger, and, for the first time, pressed his lips to Elsa's.

'I will return for you my love, but until then, I love you.'

'And I love you.'

They hugged, and before Elsa knew it, Hans was out the door. And she knew that she wouldn't see him for many years to come.

And although it was the young Princesses birthday, and as a rule you are not allowed to cry on your birthday, Elsa rushed up to her bedroom and cried. She cried happy tears, and sad ones, and lastly, when she was all cried out, sought comfort in her very young sister, Anna.

Anna couldn't talk, but she gurgled and made noises that babies make, as if she was listening and understood Elsa as she told her tale.

* * *

**A/N: The first chapter will be fast forwarded i hope, and in future chapters we may have flashbacks of Hans' time in the Southern Isles.**

**Reviews maybe?**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

He honestly hadn't recognised her at the Coronation. It was like she was a completely different person, she was no longer the outgoing, confident, bold little Princess she once had been. He had seen fear in her eyes when she had turned around, her hands had shook, and she had put her gloves back on rather quickly.

He had been staring at her for most of the night so far, of course the ball hadn't been on for long, but she was his entire focus. He took a deep breath, and walked over to the Queen.

'Your Majesty.' He bowed.

Elsa gave a small reserved smile, obviously not recognising her childhood sweetheart.

'I've been admiring you for a while now. I must say, you've grown into quite the beautiful young lady.' He smiled.

A blush crept upon Elsa's pale cheeks.

'Would it be to bold of me to offer the Queen a dance?'

'Not at all.' Elsa replied after a few moments.

Hans smiled and held out his hand. 'May I offer you a dance, my Queen?'

Elsa, hesitated, but took his hand, and they began to dance.

Elsa still didn't know who she was dancing with, but she was alright with that.

After a while, the music stopped. 'Ah, I'd better return you then I suppose?'

'I suppose so.'

Holding the Queens hand, he lead her up to the front.

'Queen Elsa of Arendelle.' Kai said, and Elsa walked in up, and stood in front of everyone. 'Princess Anna of Arendelle.'

'Here? Are you sure? 'Cause I'm not sure I'm supposed to- okay.'

Elsa looked across at her sister. 'Hi.'

'...Hi me? Oh. Um. Hi.'

'You look beautiful.'

'Thank you. You look beautifuller! I mean, not fuller, you don't look fuller, but more beautiful.'

'Thank you.' Elsa smiled at her sister's awkwardness.

'So this is what a party looks like.'

'It's warmer than I thought.'

'What is that _amazing _smell?'

'Chocolate!' They said together, they giggled.

'Your Majesty, the Duke of Weaseltown.'

'Weselton! The Duke of Weselton!'

Before Elsa knew it, Anna was whisked away by the Duke, and the man from before had come up to her again.

'I hope I'm not being intrusive.' He said politely.

'No.' Elsa replied simply. She had no intentions of finding out who this man was, but nevertheless, she found him _intriguing_.

'So...' Hans begun.

'So.'

'That's your sister Anna, right?' He said, gesturing to Anna, who was trying to dance with the Duke.

'Yes, I'm afraid her dance partner is of my doing.' Elsa laughed, wincing slightly, as she watched the Duke accidentally stomp on Anna's foot again.

'Yes, I believe I met her earlier.'

'Oh?'

'Well she bashed into my horse, and fell in a boat, so I of course saved her, and we exchanged names and that was that really as then the Coronation began.'

'I see.'

'Well,' Hans saw Anna approaching. 'I'd best be going for a while now.' He smiled at Elsa, and left.

'Well he was sprightly!'

'Especially for a man in heels!'

'Are you okay?'

'I've never been better. This is so nice, I wish it could be like this all the time.'

'Me too... But it can't.'

'Well why not? If-'

'It just can't.'

'Excuse me for a minute.' Anna walked away, and Elsa was left to her thoughts.

Elsa searched the crowd for the man again, and saw him dancing with Anna. Elsa gave him a fake smile as he caught her eye.

There was something about him, something she couldn't place. But something that piqued her interest, something she felt she needed to know.

{xxx}

'Elsa! I mean... Queen... Me again. Um, may I present, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles.'

_Hans? Of course! Why hadn't she seen it before? That was why he had engaged her in conversation a fair few times._

Hans bowed to Elsa. Elsa gave a small curtsey in return. She could feel her heart welling up inside of her, her breathing was getting shallow, but she knew that she couldn't put Hans in danger.

'We would like-'

'Your blessing-'

'Of-'

'our marriage!'

'Marriage...?'

_Marriage? Why would Anna and Hans be...?_

'Yes!' Anna squealed excitedly.

'I'm sorry, I'm confused.' Elsa said, directing it more at Hans than her sister.

'Well we haven't worked out all the details yet, we'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course we'll have soup, roast, ice cream, and then- Wait... Would we live here?'

'Here?' Elsa could feel her heart shattering inside her, the shock was slowly wearing off.

'Absolutely.' Hans said sweetly.

'Anna-.'

'Oh, we could invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us!'

'What? No, no, no, no, no.'

'Of course we have the room, I don't know, some of them must-'

'Wait. Slow down. No one's brothers are staying here, no one is getting married.'

'Wait, what?'

'May I talk to you please, alone?'

'No. Whatever it is you have to say, you can say to the both of us.'

'Fine. You can't marry a man you just met.'

'You can if it's true love!' And that was it, Hans was the thing that had kept Elsa going, the thought that once she got through this and became Queen, that he would come and whisk her off of her feet.

Elsa tried to keep calm. 'Oh Anna, what do you know about true love?'

'More than you! All you know is how to shut people out!'

'You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, excuse me.'

'Your Majesty, if I may ease your-'

'No you may not. And I think you should go.' Elsa walked away from them. 'The party is over, close the gates.'

'What? No! Elsa wait!' Anna yelled after Elsa.

'Give me my glove!'

_Conceal, don't feel._

'Elsa please! I can't live like this anymore!'

'Then leave.' Elsa fought back tears.

_Conceal. Conceal. Do not feel._

'What did I ever do to you?!' Anna yelled, grabbing her last chance. Elsa was leaving quickly.

'Enough, Anna.'

_Don't feel._

'Why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?!'

'I said enough!'

_Conce- No. No, no, no, no, no. This is not happening._

'Sorcery! I knew there was something dubious going on around here!'

'Elsa?'

Elsa rushed out of the room, fear in her eyes. Why now? Elsa ran, she was greeted by the citizens of Arendelle, clapping.

'Your Majesty? Is everything alright?'

Elsa could only manage a small shake of her head, she backed away, but not before she felt something behind her. She turned around to see the water in the fountain freezing up in the air, curving around in a dark shape.

'There she is! Stop her!'

'Please just stay away from me! Stay away!' Ice shot from Elsa's fingers.

'Monster! Monster!'

Elsa ran and ran until she came to the fjords. The ground under her feet was beginning to freeze now too. And the water.

_Water?_

Elsa stepped onto the water, it froze beneath her.

'Elsa! Stop please!'

Elsa couldn't stop, she fled.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry most of that was just from the movie, but i wanted it to fit in with the movie as much as i could, you know?**

**So hopefully i can get this moving quite quickly and we'll get to something interesting, or drama or whatever :p**

**Thank you for your lovely reviews, follows, faves ect! Love you all xx**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_'__Hans.'_

_'__Hello Father.'_

_'__I trust your journey went well?'_

_'__It was fine, thank you.'_

_'__Good._

_'__Why have you brought me back here?'_

_The King rubbed his head, and motioned for Hans to sit down._

_'__We must begin your training as a Prince.'_

_'__That's it?'_

_'__Well... There is one other reason.'_

_'__Being?'_

_'__I cannot tell you. First I must observe you, to see whether you are right for the task.'_

_{xxx}_

_'__Hans you're stupid and worthless.'_

_'__I am not!'_

_'__Yeah, you are brother.'_

_'__Albert, tell him I'm not!'_

_'__Go easy on him Toby.'_

_'__Hey! I didn't say that!'_

_'__Ah well, you can't have everything your way lil' bro.'_

_'__But let's face it, you'll never be any use. Anything you can do, we've all done before.' Toby gave his brother a nasty smirk._

_'__You'll see! One day I'll prove you wrong!'_

_His other brothers laughed. 'Course you will Hans, you'll be the little miracle of the world.'_

_'__I will!'_

_'__Sure.'_

_Hans huffed and left the room, one day he'd show them. He would do something they hadn't done. He would marry his Elsa, and he would become Queen. He'd show them._

_{xxx}_

_Days passed, weeks even, and Hans had begun his training as a Prince. After months, he had learnt how to be a true gentleman, and once a year had passed, he was acting like a proper Prince._

_'__Son.'_

_'__Yes, Father?'_

_'__I have observed you, and I have come to the conclusion that you will be right for the task.'_

_'__Which task?'_

_'__When the Queen comes of age, and it is time for her Coronation, you will journey to Arendelle.'_

_Hans' heart leapt at the thought of seeing Elsa again._

_'__And then, you will marry her or her sister.'_

_'__I will marry Elsa or her sister?'_

_'__Listen Hans. You are thirteenth in line to this thrown. You will never be king. Ever. I have observed my other sons, as I have you, and I have decided that you will be the perfect gentleman to win over one of the Princesses. I will tell you more of this when the time approaches.'_

_{xxx}_

_ '__Summon Hans.'_

_A few moments later, Hans entered his fathers study, he was now an adult, at twenty-four._

_'__Father?'_

_'__Hans. The time has come for you to learn more of what you must do.'_

_'__Yes Father.'_

_'__I have chosen you, but I will not hesitate to send someone else out, should you fail. You will do everything in your power to get either of the Princesses to fall for you. If it is the Queen, easy, you marry her. If it is the Princess, however, you must marry her, and then a few months later stage an 'accident' for the Queen. Therefore you and the Princess taking the thrown for yourselves. I am putting my faith in you, son. But if you should fail this simple task, we will disown you and send out Albert instead to carry out the task.'_

_Hans gulped silently. 'Yes Father.'_

_'__Now you must pack, the Coronation is in a weeks time and you need to be on that boat this evening.' _

_Hans' time at the Southern Isles had changed him. Not only had he learnt to be a Prince, but he had learnt the cruel ways of his brothers. Always in his brothers shadows, Hans was determined to do something that would make him stand out, something that would make him special, not just the thirteenth brother._

* * *

**_A/N: I'm sorry for super short chapter! I'm just trying to pace things a little before we get to the interesting parts!_**

**_Reviews mayyybbeee?_**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

'I need to get more supplies.' Hans lied. 'We're running out rapidly. I will be back hopefully by tomorrow, any news on the Princess or Queen, please tell me as soon as I return.'

'Yes, your Majesty. Be safe.'

Hans mounted his horse, and rode out of the gates. He wasn't getting supplies, he could lie about that later; he was heading for the North Mountain.

'Woah...' The castle was breath taking, but Hans was not here for that, he was here for the Queen.

He tethered his horse to the bottom of the staircase, and began to climb it. Once he reached the top he knocked on the door, it opened and he walked in.

'Elsa?' He called out. He heard something from upstairs. He started to climb the next flight of stairs. 'Elsa?' He called out again.

'What are you doing here?' Elsa asked, she came through the doors.

'...Elsa... You look beautiful.'

Elsa didn't say anything to that. 'What are you doing here?' She asked again.

'I came to find you.'

'Why? Shouldn't you and Anna be planning your wedding?'

'Elsa listen.' Hans said, continuing to climb the stairs. 'I should never have asked Anna to marry me.'

'I thought you loved her.'

'Anna is nothing to me!' He yelled at Elsa.

Elsa's voice was only just a whisper. 'Anna is _nothing_ to you?' The ice in her voice was evident.

Hans faltered. 'Y-Yes. I thought that would make you feel better, knowing that.'

'You thought that...' Elsa laughed bitterly. 'You thought that telling me that you tried to marry my sister, but she means nothing to you would make me feel better? And what about me? Do I mean something to you? Did I _ever _mean _anything _to you?'

'Of course- I love you!'

'You tried to marry Anna, saying you loved her. You tried to marry me, saying you loved me, Hans.' Elsa let a single tear fall. 'What happened to you?' Her voice was all but a whisper. 'What happened to my Prince?'

'And what happened to you?' Hans asked, mimicking Elsa's soft tone. 'What happened to my Princess? What happened to my beautiful Princess that could do anything she wanted, the world at her finger tips. Where is my Elsa?'

Elsa didn't say anything, she tried to reply with a cold remark, but it wouldn't come. She could only hang her head, and let a few tears leak as she blinked.

'I-I think you should go.'

'Elsa please-'

'No. Leave.'

'But I love you.'

'Well I don't know if I love you. Just go.'

'I'll be back Elsa. I'll always come back for you.'

Elsa didn't say anything, and just turned around as she heard Hans descending down the stairs.

'I will return for you my love, but until then, I love you!' He said, re-enacting the last of his speech from when they were little.

'And I love you.' Elsa whispered, as she heard the door close. Her tears fell, and froze before they hit the ground.

{xxx}

'Prince Hans!'

'I'm afraid I lost the supplies in the storms.'

'Oh no, what are we to do now?'

Their thoughts were interrupted by a thundering of hooves, and neighing.

'Woah! Woah! Easy boy! Easy.' Hans said, calming the horse.

'Princess Anna is in trouble! I need volunteers to go with me to find her!

'I volunteer two men, my Lord.'

{xxx}

'Elsa?' Elsa whirled around in surprise, it had been merely hours since she had sent Hans away, and now Anna was here too?

'Elsa it's me; Anna!'

'Anna...'

'Woah, Elsa, you look... Different! It's a good different, and this place... It's amazing.'

'Thank you. I never knew what I was capable of.'

'I'm so sorry about what happened, if I'd have known-'

Anna began to climb the stairs. Elsa backed away, Anna was in enough danger as it was, she didn't need to put her in more.

'No, it's okay. You don't have to apologise... But you should probably go.'

'But I just got here.'

'You belong down in Arendelle.' Why did Anna keep coming up the stairs? She needed to be as far away from Elsa as possible.

'So do you.

'No, I belong here. Alone, where I can be who I am, without hurting anyone.'

'58... 59... 60!'

'Wait. What is that?' Why so many visitors today?!

'Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!'

'Olaf?' _The _Olaf that Elsa had built, and he was alive?

'You built me, remember that?'

'And you're alive?'

'Um... I think so?'

'He's just like the one we built as kids. Elsa we were so close, we can be like that again.'

_'__Catch me!'_

_'__Gotcha!'_

_'__Again!'_

_'__Slow down!'_

_Elsa slipped, she struck her sister in the head._

_'__Anna!'_

_No they could never be like that again._

'No, we can't. Good-bye Anna.'

'Elsa wait-'

'I'm just trying to protect you!'

'You don't have to protect me! I'm not afraid! Please don't shut me out again!'

Elsa wasn't really aware of what Anna was saying, only that she had frozen Arendelle, and Anna kept saying that Elsa could thaw it. She couldn't! She didn't know how! And then Anna was on the floor. And Elsa had made them leave.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry, i've never been good at long chapters... And i guess the reason this fic has copy and pastes is cuz i want it to fit in with the movie. But don't expect this to be a super long story, maybe like 5-10 thousand words? idk I just don't feel that it will be one of my very long ones... I'm sorry, and its sad because i really like this one. Ah well, what will be will be.**

**Reviews if you wanna make me happy?**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

'We are here to find Princess Anna. Be on guard, no harm is to come to the Queen. Do you understand?'

Hans turned around and began to walk towards the staircase for the second time that day.

'Go away!' A roaring voice came, as a massive snow mound stood up and turned into some sort of snow monster. Where had this been earlier that day?

The monster nearly crushed Hans a few times before he managed to reach his sword. Hans saw the Duke's men running up the stairs. Hans got to his feet, narrowly avoiding being stomped on, and he sliced one of the monster's legs clean off. Hans made a dash for the stairs as the monster tried to stay balanced. He toppled off of the cliff, but slammed his fist onto the staircase, breaking half of it off. Hans was only hanging on by one hand now, if it had not been for the others, he would have fallen to his death.

A guard helped him up and they rushed into the castle. They climbed the stairs and Hans saw Elsa pushing one of the Duke's men almost off of the balcony. The other was pinned up against the wall with pointed icicles keeping him there.

'Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are!'

Elsa looked at the men, and then at Hans; fear in her eyes.

Hans saw one of the men lift his crossbow up at Elsa. Hans ran over and pushed the bow up just as he fired, the arrow went up, and hit the chandelier and it came crashing down.

_Please let her be okay._

Elsa was unconscious, but she had gotten out in time. Hans lifted her up, cradling her cold body in his arms and carried her out of the castle. He mounted his horse, and rode with her back to Arendelle's castle.

'It's alright, the Queen is okay. But the Princess wasn't there. We must all be on the lookout for her. I will remain here to take care of the Queen, but if anyone wishes to go out to look for Princess Anna then that would be greatly appreciated. I only recommend that you do not go alone.'

Hans took Elsa down to the dungeon, he put the iron gloves onto her hands, chaining her down, and laid her on the hard bed. He put the small pillow under her head, and pulled a blanket over her.

He took a silvery blonde strand of her hair in his hand, he dropped it, and stroked her cold face.

'Oh Elsa. I suppose our childhood romance was just that; a childhood romance. And who was I fooling thinking I could just come back and everything would be fine? I can't disappoint my father Elsa. I've surely told you of his ways. And for that I must marry Anna, even if I do not love her. And then you must die. And I'm glad that I _don't _love you.'

He looked at her peaceful face, and stood up. He knew that would be one of the last times he saw her. He walked towards the door, ignoring the pain in his chest, and locked her in.

{xxx}

'Why did you bring me here?'

'I couldn't just let them kill you.'

'But I'm a danger to Arendelle. Get Anna.'

'...Anna has not returned... If you would just stop the winter, bring back summer, please.'

'Don't you see? I can't. You have to tell them to let me go.'

'I will do what I can.'

Hans locked the door, and walked up the stairs. He had no intentions of telling them to let her go, he needed to marry Anna, and if Elsa was going to die then fine! He didn't care! She had rejected him, and this was his chance to stand out to his father, to do something that his brothers hadn't done before; he had to grab it while he still could.

{xxx}

'I'm going back out to look for Princess Anna.'

'You cannot risk going out there again.'

'If anything happens to her-' _I will have failed my father._

'If anything happens to the Princess, you are all Arendelle has left.'

'He's in here. Prince Hans.' Hans whirled around, one of the servants brought Anna in.

'Anna!' _Thank goodness. _'You're so cold.'

Her hair was white, she fell into his arms but grabbed onto his shirt. 'Hans you have to kiss me.'

'What?'

'Now!'

The servants went out of the room, muttering 'We'll give you two some privacy.'

'What happened out there?'

'Elsa struck me with her powers.'

'You said she would never hurt you!.'

'I was wrong.'

Hans carried her over to the sofa by the fire and sat her down.

'She froze my heart and only an act of true love can save me.'

'A true loves kiss.'

_Well, it was now or never. _Hans had a plan slowly forming in his mind. He would lead them to believe they had said their marriage vows, and therefore were married. Elsa would be sentenced to death, and he would be King.

'Oh Anna.' He said, leaning in. 'If only there was someone out there who loved you.'

{xxx}

Hans followed Elsa out onto the fjord. All that was left to do now, was _kill _Elsa and he would become King. All the stupid guards and servants had believed that he and Anna had said their wedding vows, as she died in his arms. They were so stupid.

'Elsa! You can't run from this!'

'Just take care of my sister!' She said, in her fear, clearly forgetting that he did not love Anna.

'Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold, she said you froze her heart! I tried to save her but it was too late! Her skin was ice, her hair turned white; your sister is _dead _because of you!'

'What? ...No!' Elsa fell to her knees.

The swirling wind stopped.

_This was it._

Hans drew his sword.

_He was about to kill Elsa._

He raised it in the air.

_He was about to kill his love._

_No! He didn't love her!_

He swung it down.

_Black_.

{xxx}

Hans awoke to see Anna and Elsa hugging. But they were both dead, weren't they? Hadn't he killed them both? Maybe he was in heaven. And the air was warm, they were on a ship.

'Anna? But she froze your heart...'

'The only frozen heart around here is yours.' Anna turned around, and went to walk away, but thought better of it. The next thing Hans knew, Anna's fist collided with his face, and he was submerged in water.

{xxx}

'I will see that this scoundrel is returned to his country. We shall see what his twelve big brothers think of him then.'

'No! I mean, I would like Hans to remain in Arendelle for the next week.'

'But your Majesty.'

'Queens orders.' Elsa said.

'Very well.'

'He may stay in the dungeon, but I want him to at least try and explain and fully justify his actions. Then we shall return him to the Southern Isles.'

Elsa pulled Hans up by the arm.

'Thank you. Elsa.'

'Do not thank me yet, and that's Queen Elsa, to you.' She smirked, and pulled him along.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews darlings! It's what motivates me to keep writing!**

**If you just want this fanfic to be in line with the movie, then instead of the last scene, you can have Elsa saying a last farewell to Hans- the love of her life. ;-;**

**I imagine it would go something like this:**

'I will see that this scoundrel is returned to his country. We shall see what his twelve big brothers think of him then.'

Hans groaned.

'Goodbye Hans.' Elsa said, barely looking at him.

'Elsa...'

'Why would you try and kill me? You said you loved me! You have no idea what love is.' Elsa turned around without letting him answer and began to walk off.

'Elsa! Wait! Let me explain!'

'Goodbye. Hans.'

And she was gone. Forever.


	6. Part Two - Prologue

**A/N: And i've decided to make this into 2 parts, one being movie time and before (just happened) and this one being post movie. This will be the prologue, and hopefully this part will be longer than part one, although as i said before- the whole fic will only probably be around 10,000 words or something.**

* * *

_Where is my Elsa?_

_Part Two_

_Prologue_

Chapter Five

Elsa opened the dungeon door, and walked in.

'Explain.' She said simply, sitting down next to him on the hard bed.

'Well... I...'

'I want the full story Hans. From start to end. From when you left.'

'Alright. Listen Elsa, I was there for more than fifteen years, and my brothers, well... They're cruel, and I guess they rubbed off on me. They would taunt me, tell me how useless I was, how anything I could do, they had done before. They would beat me up sometimes, and when my father told me of the task he wanted me to do, I couldn't help but leap at the chance to stand out to him, to do something my brothers hadn't done. He told me I was to marry into the Arendelle thrown. And obviously I planned to marry you, but... You were so different, so unattached, so afraid. And then there was Anna, so eager, so desperate to be loved. She fell for my charms and she agreed to marry me just like that. Of course I hadn't worked out what to do with you, but I figured my father would just be pleased I'd managed to marry into the thrown. I was convinced I still loved you, of course, and then when you rejected me. Said you didn't love me, I suppose I just lost sight of everything and just became determined to not fail my father.'

Elsa sighed. 'That's still not an excuse for what you tried to do! You tried to kill both me and Anna. What was I thinking, not sending you back? You have to go. You're a danger to Arendelle.'

'No! Elsa please! Just, let me prove to you how sorry I am. Let me make it up to you.'

'_How?'_

'I don't know, I'll come up with something. Please just give me another chance.'

'Why should I? After everything you've done?'

'Because I love you.'

'Hans, you don't even know what love is. You don't try and kill someone you love, just to not make your father mad.'

'Well you know what they say- you hurt the ones you love the most.'

'You're ridiculous.'

'Am I?'

'Yes. And I am going to teach you what love is, so you can't hurt anyone else.'

'You are?' He asked, genuinely surprised, considering she had just told him to go away.

'Yes. And you are not leaving Arendelle until you learn to love.' Elsa was determined now, she wouldn't have anyone else being hurt like she and Anna had been by this man. She was going to fix him, bring back her Prince.

* * *

**A/N: There we go, and hooray no more copy 'n' pasting from the script! I hate doing that o-o**

**Reviews mayybbee?**


	7. Pt2 Chapter 1

Pt 2 - Chapter One

'So is Hans gone?'

'I'm letting him stay, for a while...'

'Wait, what? Why would you do that? He tried to kill us!'

'I have my reasons.'

'But Elsa! You can't just-'

'Enough, Anna.'

'Elsa...'

'Anna.'

They ate the rest of breakfast in silence. Hans was down in the dungeon still, and Kai had been sent to feed him.

After breakfast, Elsa left Anna and went down to see Hans.

'Hello.'

'Elsa!'

'How are you?'

'Never better.' He replied after a moment of hesitated.

'You hesitated.' A voice came from the door.

'Another talking snowman? Is this one going to try and kill me too?'

'Kill you? Why would I kill you?'

'Your brother tried to.'

'Oh... Wait... Who are you?'

'I'm Hans.'

'Hans? You tried to kill Anna!' Olaf's expression became angry, and he came over to Hans and started to pelt him with his fists. Although, being sticks they didn't do much damage, and despite the situation, Elsa had to keep herself from laughing- she had never seen Olaf look so determined.

'Olaf...' Elsa said, prizing the snowman off of Hans.

'Is that why you're in the dungeon?' Olaf asked, still looking angry. It was quite a funny sight, given the snowman's normally happy and optimistic looks and attitude. He seemed to be having trouble keeping his face frowning, and the sides of his mouth kept tipping upwards; only to be pointedly tipped down a moment later.

'Olaf, Hans is staying with us for a while, and I need you to not try and kill him, okay?'

Olaf looked at Elsa, he couldn't disobey her- she was his parental figure, and technically his mother, but Olaf didn't like to go into technical things.

{xxx}

_What it love?_

Hans wrote on a piece of paper, he then stuck it to his mirror and looked out of the window. He saw Elsa sitting under a tree, she was creating small snowflakes, and watching as they twirled down to the floor.

Hans looked around his room, it was fairly large, and the walls were painted green. The décor of the room screamed 'Anna' at him, maybe Anna had helped with decorating once Elsa had shut her out? Elsa had lent him the room, after much deliberation of course. But in the end she had de

He had previously about to go to bed, but he had now changed his mind. Hans took one last glance at Elsa, and stepped out into the corridor. He walked through the castle until he came to the back door. He made his way down to the tree and sat down next to Elsa.

'Hi.' She said softly.

'Hi.' He replied.

They sat in silence for a few moments, and Elsa continued to create snowflakes.

'They're beautiful.' Hans said, brushing a few out of Elsa's hair.

Elsa flinched at the contact. 'Thank you.' She then sent a rush of snow out in front of them, it curled into a spiral before settling on the floor and melting.

Elsa was so close to Hans, and yet she felt so distant; as if she was sitting out where the snow had previously lain.

_I could lie here forever with you, Elsa._

_Wait, where did that come from?_

_I just wish you'd sit closer._

_No, no, no, no._

'It's late.' Elsa said quietly, making to stand up.

'Yes it is. We should probably be going to bed now.'

Hans lifted his hand up, silently asking Elsa to help him up. It was a bold move, but he risked it.

Elsa was hesitant, but extended her arm, and Hans took her hand. She gave him a tug, but he got up himself mostly.

'Look.' Hans said, pointing up at the sky. 'The stars are coming out.'

They suddenly saw a flash go across the sky. 'Make a wish.' Elsa said softly.

_I wish that I could fix everything._

* * *

**_A/N: I'm sorry short chapter! and sorry i couldnt update sooner, i didnt have internet at my aunt and uncles house D;_**

**_Reviews maybe?_**


	8. Pt2 Chapter 2

Pt 2 - Chapter Two

_Do I love her? Do I want to love her? But what if she doesn't love me? Of course she won't love me, am I stupid? What should I do to get her attention? How do I show her I'm sorry? But what if it's all for nothing? What if she's only teaching me to love because she wants me not to hurt anyone? I'm getting my hopes u, aren't I? She'll never give me another chance, right?_

Hans was getting a headache, all these thoughts were swirling around in his head. Did he even want to love Elsa? Yes.

Well, at least he had decided one thing; he wanted to love Elsa, even if he didn't know how. All he knew was that all his thoughts of the future had her in it. And he couldn't imagine life without her.

And another thing that had been on his mind, how soft her hands were, when she had hesitantly pulled him up; Elsa's hands had been so soft. And when he had brushed the snowflakes out of her silky hair, he had always loved her hair. And how he would love to run his fingers through it, get his hands tangled in her silvery tresses-

Hans sighed, his thoughts were running away with him... _again._

He had been staying at the castle for almost a week now, and Elsa hadn't really started to do any teaching yet, he wondered how she would do it... Maybe she would sit him down in the library or one of the rooms and act like a teacher; go through all the steps of loving and explain them all in detail. Then maybe he could put what he had learnt to the test, and love Elsa.

Or perhaps she would give him a little bit of information each day, and he would be left to put the puzzle pieces together. He didn't quite know how Elsa would do it, but he knew she would do a great job.

It wasn't long before Hans sought out the Queen, to ask her of when his lessons would begin.

'Elsa?'

'Hello Hans.'

'So, when are you going to teach me?'

'I already am.'

'You are?' He asked, genuinely surprised, she had given him no clues as to how and when she was doing the teaching. Maybe she was doing it in his sleep? Putting the advice into his dreams so he would wake up a changed man.

'Yes, I am.' Elsa said, with a small secretive smile.

'But how?'

'You'll know soon enough.'

And with that, she was gone.

Later on that afternoon, Elsa had suggested that they go out for a picnic into the gardens, and she said that she would continue to teach him there.

So that ruled out in his sleep, unless she was going to hypnotise him or something. Or maybe she was counting on the warm summer sun lulling him to sleep so she could teach?

Either way, it didn't matter to Hans. He went up to his room and had a shower, he then changed into something else, and went outside. He soon saw the blonde, and she waved him over, he sat down on the picnic blanket with her. Luckily, on his way down, he had passed through a bed of flowers, and he had picked her a pretty flower.

It wasn't a _date _or anything, but he had still felt the need to. Before she could take it, however, he slid it into her hair, and it rested just above and in front of her ear. Elsa had almost recoiled at the touch, but refrained.

After they had eaten, and Elsa still hadn't said anything about her lessons, Hans laid down on the blanket. He pulled Elsa to lay down with him, and before she knew what was happening, she and Hans were both rolling down the hill and heading straight for the lake.

However, Elsa had her eyes squeezed closed, and so didn't see the lake approaching, she therefore had no time to freeze the water, so they both went splashing into the lake.

Elsa and Hans sat up in the lake, their hair was sopping, and the dripping petals of the flower, falling in Elsa's face. Hans moved closer, and brushed it out of her hair.

Elsa was so close, so close that he could have kissed.

_Should I kiss her?_

Elsa didn't even flinch slightly at his touch as he moved more of her hair out of her face that had fallen.

_All it would take would be for me to close the distance between us._

But he didn't. He stood up instead, and held out his hand which she gingerly took, considering the close proximity they had been in moments before. And he helped her up.

The tension in the air was thick, but despite it all, Elsa laughed. She tilted her head to the side, and swept some sort of water plant out of Hans' hair.

'What time is it?' Hans asked, looking up at the sky.

'I'd say around three, look,' Elsa pointed to the sun, 'when we got here it was over there. Time really does fly when you're having fun.' Elsa said without thinking. Her eyes widened slightly at her remark, but she wasn't worried once she had seen Hans' beam.

'I had fun too.'

* * *

**A/N: Aw poor Hans sounds like he has a widdle crushy on Elsa .**

**I want to get some more Helsa in this! I've been bursting with ideas this half term, but i'm not at the right point in the fic to write them! D:**

**So whaddya think about Elsa's 'teaching', i wanted Hans to sound like a young child when he was thinking about the possibilities haha, any other 'ideas' you guys have that Hans can ****conjure up out of his imagination on how Elsa is teaching him to love? What do you think she's doing?**

**Reviews would be ****appreciated****, please forgive spag errors, its midnight... well half past actually xD**


	9. Pt2 Chapter 3

Pt 2 – Chapter Three

'Well don't you look lovely. Going anywhere special?'

'Other than the dining room?' Elsa laughed, she had definitely become more relaxed and herself again over these past few weeks.

'But surely a gown so beautiful as that, and an even more stunning Queen deserves to be going somewhere more special than the dining room?' Hans said, feigning great shock.

'Well why don't you surprise me then.' Elsa smiled, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

'Oh I will.' Hans smirked back. And as soon as Elsa was gone he literally sprinted down to the kitchens to talk to a few of the servants.

Elsa laughed softly as she watched him from around the corner, as he ran out of the room. He had been acting sort of different lately, well, he was acting more himself, but he was being more... Flirtatious.

Elsa smirked, but it wasn't a mocking or a mean smirk, but just a satisfied smirk. She was proud of herself, and she went up to her bedroom for the rest of the evening, patiently waiting for the Prince's knock at her door.

Knock – knock - knock-knock-knock. Anna's knock.

'Come in.'

'Any reason I've seen the man rushing around the castle like a lunatic? Is he high or drunk?'

Elsa giggled at her sister. 'I don't think so.'

'Well he was running about the place, and when he went into the garden, he stopped to smell and examine every flower. And I mean _every single _damn flower that was in the garden. I was watching him for about half an hour!'

'How peculiar.' Elsa bit back her grin.

_My plan is working._

Anna soon left, and a little while later there was another knock at her door.

Knock-knock-knock.

'Elsa went to the door and opened it.'

Hans smiled at her, and gave her a pretty flower.

Elsa smiled warmly at him, it seemed that she was trusting him again, and she enjoyed his company, whether this was a mistake or not was unknown to Elsa.

'Anna tells me you spent half an hour picking this out for me?' Elsa inquired.

She saw a blush creep onto the Prince's face, as he said quietly, 'I was trying to find one as pretty as you, but I couldn't.'

Elsa blushed, he had been complimenting her more and more lately. 'You're just flattering me.' She gave an embarrassed laugh.

'Whatever you say Elsa... But I don't believe you.' He grinned. Hans extended his hand, and she took it.

He lead her through the castle, and out onto a balcony. The evening summer air was warm, and Hans pulled a chair out for Elsa.

Hans had set up a small table on a balcony not unlike the one he had sat on with Anna only weeks beforehand, but he hadn't given that a second thought.

There was a red table cloth on the table, and candles were lit.

After they had eaten, Hans took Elsa's hand and they walked across to the other side of the balcony and sat on the ledge. Elsa was becoming more accustomed to the feel of Hans' hand in her own, and his touch, and she didn't reconcile or flinch at all now.

They sat there in a content silence for a few minutes, before Hans carefully cupped the back of Elsa's head and closed the distance between their lips.

Elsa pulled away after a few moments, surprised that she hadn't turned her head away, or broken the kiss straight away.

'I'm sorry.' She said softly.

'No, it's okay. I shouldn't have...' He trailed off.

The silence was awkward and tense, and they both wanted the other one to say something to lighten the mood.

Neither of them did.

Elsa stood up suddenly. 'I should probably be going now.' She turned and walked towards the door. 'I had fun, thank you.' She gave him a small smile and then she was gone.

Hans put his head in his hands and groaned.

_I just had to kiss her. Why do I have to ruin everything? It was all going okay, and now it's going to be awkward. Great going, Hans._

{xxx}

Elsa was back in her bedroom, she'd locked the door, she had vowed to Anna that she wouldn't lock the door. But Elsa highly doubted that Anna would come knocking again this evening. Elsa changed into her night gown and took the flower out of her hair, she twirled it in her hands for a while before laying it on her dressing table and climbing into bed.

Elsa didn't sleep for hours that night, she just kept replaying the evenings events over in her head.

_'__Well don't you look lovely.'_

_'__And an even more stunning Queen?'_

_'__I was trying to find one as pretty as you, but I couldn't.'_

_'__No, it's okay. I shouldn't have...'_

_No. You should have. Wait, what?_

Elsa was even more confused about her feelings than Hans was about his own. This hadn't been part of her plan, teaching Hans to love hadn't incorporated Elsa herself falling for him. How could she be falling for him? After everything he did?

_He left Anna to die. He broke her heart. He almost brought his sword down on your back. He left you. He was willing to kill you to not upset his father. His father's praise is everything to him. More than you could ever be to him. What you had was just some silly childhood thing, it never meant anything. That ring that you keep in a pouch in your jewellery box doesn't mean anything. And it never did. Why do you keep dwelling on this kiss? That didn't mean anything! Just think of what he's been saying, he's just physically attracted to you. The kiss meant nothing, he was just happy to get to kiss a pretty girl._

But it _had _meant something. And that was something that even Elsa couldn't live in denial about.

* * *

**A/N: aww they had their first kiss! And Elsa can think like that aaaaallll she wants ;)**

**I'm really starting to like Helsa (like almost otp!)**

**No reviews last chapter :( some this chapter? C'mon, they kissed, whats not to review?**


	10. Pt2 Chapter 4

Pt 2 – Chapter Four

'Elsa, I'm not comfortable with _him _still staying here. Don't you think he's been here long enough?'

'I don't know, Anna. He's... Changed... I just know it, he's different to how he was before... _He's coming back to me.'_

'Wait, what?'

'Nothing.'

'He's coming _back _to you?'

'I-I don't know what you're talking about.'

'Did something happen? Before all this I mean? And... You're face when I asked your blessing... You knew him. It makes sense. But when? Were you seeing him while you were locked up in your room?!' Anna's eyes narrowed uncharacteristically, as she thought of Elsa spending time with that despicable man over her own sister.

'No... It, it wasn't like that.'

Elsa stood up and made to leave, but Anna grabbed onto her sisters arm. 'Elsa please! You need to tell me.'

'Tell you what?' Elsa asked, desperately trying to avoid the situation.

'Tell me everything, how you knew Hans. Why you shut me out. Why you're still letting him stay here. Why you spend countless hours every day with him. I hardly see you anymore Elsa!'

'Anna please, I will tell you. But not today.'

'Please Elsa! I can't live like this anymore! You promised me no more secrets! No more closed doors!' Anna pleaded, laying a guilt trip on her sister.

'...Okay. Come with me.' Elsa took her little sisters hand and lead her to her bedroom, and they sat on the bed. Elsa glanced at the flower on her dressing table that had been there since Hans had given it to her a few nights ago. The petals were wilted and it was dying, Elsa couldn't bring herself to get it water, she was too confused and scared about her feelings and that flower was a constant reminder of the kiss. But she couldn't bring herself to throw it away either.

'When I was little, before you were born, Hans lived here in the village with his Aunt. He met me, and we became friends, and even though we were young, I was about four or five and he was around eight. We fell in love, and even though it was just a childhood romance, he proposed to me before he was sent back to the Southern Isles, promising to come back for me when we were older. And then when you were about three the incident happened.'

'The incident?'

'Well, you came over to my bed, and persuaded me to make a snowman with you. So we went down to the ball room and played in my snow, and made Olaf, and then you were jumping from snow mounds, and I made a new one to catch you each time. But I fell and I couldn't catch you in time, and trying to quickly make another one before you fell, I struck you.'

'Wait I knew about your powers?'

'Yes. I struck you, and Mother and Father took us to see the trolls. The eldest one, I forget his name now, but he said that we were lucky it was only your head and not your heart.'

'Is that why I had the white streak?'

'Yes, the troll removed all your memories of my magic, and healed you. Mother and Father said that they would close the gates, reduce the staff, and limit my contact with people- including you. So I was confined to my bedroom, and you don't know how desperately I wanted to tell you that I wanted to build a snowman. But it just brought back too many memories, memories of the danger you would be in, and the next time it would be your heart.' Elsa laughed bitterly. 'And it was.'

'Oh Elsa, I know you would never hurt me on purpose, I just wish I had have known, things would have been so different.'

'And then when my Coronation came, I was stupid enough to think that my Prince would come back for me. He asked me to dance, and then while you were dancing with the Duke he came to talk. And the next I saw him, you were telling me you both planned to marry. And that's why I was snapping at you, and asking what you knew about true love. Because I was convinced he was mine, but there's only so many feelings a five year old could have, the rest I had to make up and dream about the future. And I had a _lot _of time to day dream, like more than a decade. Then I guess you know what happens next.'

'You promised me the whole story Elsa.'

'Fine. So then my powers were revealed, and I fled. I made my palace, and Hans came to visit. He told me he had come to find me, and that you were nothing to him. And I told him to leave, so he said that he loved me, and then he left. Then you came, and left. And then he came back with some other people and I nearly got crushed by my chandelier and next thing I knew I was in the dungeon. Then he told me that you hadn't returned, I managed to escape and the next I saw of him he told me you were dead and he almost killed me.'

'Then what?' Anna asked, engrossed in the story like a little child listening to a fairy tale.

'I brought him here, and said I would teach him how to love, so no one else got hurt. And we've been spending so much time together because it's part of my lessons, and I am so sorry I've been ignoring you Anna.' Elsa hugged her sister, her eyes unusually tearful. 'I will do my absolute best to spend as much time with you as I can. Deal?'

'Deal.'

* * *

**A/N: sorry just a bit of a filler chapter... Hopefully more Helsa action coming up soon! And trust me i have loads of drama coming soon. I've got it all planned out *winks***

**And notice how Elsa didn't tell Anna about the kiss or her feelings? You might wanna remember that, it's kinda important. Weeelll not that important buuuut it will make another thing in like hopefully 5 chapters make a lot more sense. And Anna now knows of the whole 'incident' and the early days of Helsa. But as far as Anna knows, Elsa is just making sure Hans doesn't hurt anyone else, and Elsa has no feelings for Hans whatsoever. I mean duh, he tried to kill her and Anna.**

**Ah, dear oblivious Anna ;)**


	11. Pt2 Chapter 5

Pt 2 – Chapter Five

Elsa had been in her bedroom all morning, and even after her promise to Anna the previous day, she had told her sister that she needed some time alone to think.

Elsa's head was hurting, she had done too much contemplating, too much analyzing, too much thinking. And it was time to come to a decision.

She laid down on her bed, and closed her eyes and eventually the headache wore off.

Once it had, she got up and put on a dress. She brushed her teeth and hair, and went downstairs. It was still morning as Elsa had always woken up early, but she didn't feel hungry at all. She said hello to Anna, and gave her a hug, but then left her sister to finish her breakfast.

Elsa quickly found Hans in the library, he was sitting on the sofa, but not reading. Elsa came in, and sat down in the arm chair across from it. He looked up, and the first thing he noticed was that she was wearing her gloves again. She didn't say anything, and neither did he.

They sat in silence. It was killing them both. It wasn't exactly an awkward silence, just a very tense one. They'd barely spoken since the kiss.

'Elsa.'

Elsa shifted her gaze, and looked at him.

'I've said I'm sorry.'

'And I've said it's alright.'

'Then why are we barely talking? Why aren't we like we used to be?'

'I don't know.'

There was silence again. Elsa stood up, and went to sit next to the Prince.

'Listen Hans. I've been doing a lot of thinking.'

'About?'

'Secret.' Elsa put her finger to her lips and gave a small smile. 'And, I don't know what's even going on anymore in my crazy life. But I think I'm beginning to understand.'

'Understand what?'

'That life's too short be afraid of getting hurt. Life's too short to live in fear. Life's too short to not forgive and forget, and life's too short not to love...' She trailed off into a whisper. Hans moved closer to her to hear the last part. She had no idea what was going on, her heart was fluttering in her chest, and her mind was screaming at her to get up and run away, that he wasn't to be trusted. But she couldn't move away.

And it was like she'd just said; life's too short to live in fear of getting hurt.

And so when he moved closer, she didn't move. And when she moved closer, he didn't move. Hans' eyes were searching hers, looking for a reason not to, looking for answers, asking what she wanted. He was so confused, one day she's telling him not to kiss her, and then a few days later her lips are inches from his and she isn't moving back.

But she _had _said that she'd been doing a lot of thinking. Maybe that thinking was about him?

Hans looked at her, there was no sign of fear, no sign of anything telling him to move back. And she hadn't moved either, she was inches from him and he so desperately wanted to kiss her again, but given the result of that last time.

Elsa had seen fear flicker across his face, and for that moment he looked so innocent and so lost. 'It's okay,' she whispered, her voice barely audible above their heavy breathing.

And so he didn't hesitate to place his lips upon hers. Elsa's eyes fluttered closed, and she didn't feel afraid anymore.

{xxx}

Over the next few days things went back to normal between Hans and Elsa. Although now they had decided their feelings for each other, they were acting a little bit like a couple. Not too much though, as this was all very new to them, and they refrained from saying anything even remotely flirtatious when anyone was around.

And things were seemingly going swimmingly, that was, until Hans received a letter.

'Hans?' Elsa knocked on Hans' door.

He opened it, and gave her a quick hug.

'There's a letter here for you.' Elsa handed it to him, kissed him on the cheek and then left.

Hans looked at it.

_Prince Hans of the Southern Isles_

_Arendelle Castle_

He turned it over, and was about to open it when he saw something else;

_If undelivered, return to:_

_The Southern Isles Castle_

The Southern Isles castle? Who would be sending him a letter from there? Hans suddenly became very nervous and his hands shook as he opened it.

* * *

**A/N: cliff hanger!**

**Well let me tell you, the contents of this letter will have a vvveeerrryyy big impact on our Princy, Elsa and Anna! And the plot is gonna take a twist soon!**

Buuuut there is a catch now. I have 20+ followers for this fic, and lately i get 1-2 _if any _reviews at all.

And i am not updating until i get five reviews, and i didn't want to have to do this but reviewing takes less than a minute roughly and it makes me happy to start writing again.

Basically when i get reviews i just think: Right, whats gonna happen next? Ooo! Yes i remember! *starts writing*

And if i dont, i probably dont think about the fic again until the next day or something. So please review?


	12. Pt2 Chapter 6

Pt 2 – Chapter Six

'Where have _you _been?'

Elsa was surprised at the anger in her normally bubbly sister's voice.

'You promised me! You promised you'd spend more time with me, and all you've done is spend all that time will you-know-who! How could you do this to me Elsa? After all these years I've finally got my sister back, and you're practically ditching me for this bastard!'

'Anna!'

'I'm sorry Elsa, but it's true. Have you forgotten that he tried to kill you? He left me to die? He tricked us and I don't understand why he's still here!'

'Anna he's changed.'

'No! He hasn't! He's just trying to lure you into a false sense of security and then he'll strike when you least expect it!'

'Anna listen, he never wanted this! He was forced!'

'By who?' Anna snapped, she was getting very impatient now.

'By his father!'

'Are you defending him? _Are you taking his side over mine? _I am your sister! How could you Elsa? No matter what anyone said, I would always take your side! You aren't even listening to anything I'm saying it's all just 'Oh poor little Hans was forced to kill us, and so now I'm letting him stay here with us and I'm sorry I'm ditching you Anna, but I've known him longer than you and the fact that you're my sister means nothing to me!'' Anna said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, and before Elsa even had the chance to reply, she turned on her heels and was out the door.

'Anna!' Elsa called after her sister, she hadn't meant to hurt Anna like this, really she hadn't. And she could see why she thought like this, but, she knew Hans had changed, she could tell. 'Anna please come back!'

Elsa searched for ages and still couldn't find her.

{xxx}

_Hans._

_I know you failed. Don't ask me how. And I know you are still in Arendelle, but believe you me, if you do not return home exceedingly soon with either the Queen or Princess as your fiancé, the I _will _send your brothers out after you. If you fail, you are no longer my son and I will send them to give you your punishment. You are the only one that can do this Hans. And don't even think of running, I have someone close in the village that is watching your every move. He will follow you, and we will hunt you down._

_Believe me._

The letter fell to the floor and Hans hadn't even noticed. He was trying to take deep breaths, he knew that having his brothers sent after him would mean death. And if it was true, that there _was _someone in the village, Hans would be condemned to death. And he didn't think taking a chance would be good.

_But that's okay, I'll just get closer with Elsa and marry her, then I don't have to die, it'll be fine._

{xxx}

Hans folded his letter up and put it into his drawer, he then left his room and began to look for Elsa. He decided that it would be best to start now if he didn't want to die.

'You need to leave.' A voice came from the shadows. Hans whirled around but couldn't see anyone there. As he squinted, he could just make out the figure of a girl, and as she came into the light he saw her fiery hair and blue eyes.

'...Hello Anna.'

'Why are you still here?'

Hans hesitated, but avoided the question. 'Have you seen Elsa?'

'What so you can _kill _her?'

'Wha- No...'

'Really? Because that's what you did last time; you tricked us and tried to kill us.'

'I apologised...'

'And you think an apology will suffice? And anyway... You never apologised to me.'

'I didn't?'

'No.'

'I'm sorry.'

'Apology _not _accepted.'

'What else do you want me to do?'

'I will _never _forgive you Hans. Never. Not after what you did, and now you haven't even had a punishment. And you're having Elsa spend every waking moment with you.'

_She's jealous._

'I have to go now.' Hans said, and turned on his heel and quickly walked away.

'Coward! Rather run that face me!' Anna yelled after him. She _would _find a way to get him out of here, she wouldn't lose Elsa to him. Not after she'd waited this long to get her back.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffie gone~**

**Buuut thank you for your reviews! And as crazzyforlove77 pointed out that Anna hasn't really done much about Hans being here, and i think it's just cuz we haven't really been focusing on her but we will be soon!**

**Annnndd again, at least 5 reviews please? And then you may have the next chapter :) see? it wasn't too hard to put a smile on my face, and it made the story better!**

**I would love to hear your thoughts and ideas!**


End file.
